DE 100 50 013 A1 discloses a disc brake of this type comprising a brake holder fixed to the vehicle. In this application, the brake pads are guided in the brake holder in an axially displaceable manner, and a slide spring element is placed between the brake holder and the brake pads for greater ease of displaceability, through which element at least one brake pad is locked radially at the brake holder. The sliding spring element is attached to the brake holder so as to be held captive in a radial direction. The geometrical shape of the slide spring element is adapted to a guide profile in the brake holder that is also used for the displaceable accommodation of the brake pads. The result is a form-fit attachment of the slide spring element on the brake holder. Such a form-fit connection of slide spring element and brake holder implies, however, a poor or complicated mountability of the slide spring element on the brake holder. In addition, the simultaneous resilient arrangement of the brake pad by means of the slide spring element is insufficient so that a principally rattle-free guiding of the brake pads cannot be safeguarded.
Based on the above, an object of the invention is to devise a generic brake holder with a corresponding brake pad guide spring, the brake holder facilitating the assembly of the individual components and additionally enabling a comfortable resilient arrangement of an associated brake pad in the brake holder by means of the brake pad guide spring.